


asymptote

by annejumps



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Imagination, Post-X-Men: Apocalypse (2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9294368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annejumps/pseuds/annejumps
Summary: as·ymp·tote, noun. A line that continually approaches a given curve but does not meet it at any finite distance.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pearl_o](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearl_o/gifts).



She knows that most people don’t look directly at Erik. Not directly in his eyes. 

She does, and at first it’s with wariness, like keeping watch on a wild animal, one that could attack at any moment, one she may need to hold back. 

Over time, it’s with curiosity. 

There’s not much about him now that reminds her of what he was like on TV when she was little. And yet, she realizes, there is: he still stands tall, and there’s something elegant about him.

He’s also still just as handsome. Maybe more so.

But he doesn’t have that helmet on, now.

The thing is, he looks back at her. It wasn’t necessary for him to catch her gaze while they rebuilt the mansion together, but he did anyway. Every day after they’d called off the work she’d felt a bit lightheaded, a bit flushed, and it wasn’t entirely from the physical and psychic exertion of rebuilding a mansion. 

Being in his head helped her understand what the professor sees in him. There had also been a little bit of awe at working with _the_ Magneto, the most famous mutant in the world along with Mystique, whom she also now knows. 

_The_ Magneto admires her, is a little in awe of her abilities, and he _looks_ at her. 

Erik keeps his shields up very well; he’s somewhat naturally gifted with it, but if she or the professor really wanted to, they could break in. 

But despite her wild curiosity, she doesn’t. She could pry, but she won’t. The professor has taught her how to resist her basest urges when it comes to the power she could wield over others. 

That doesn’t do anything to diminish how curious she is about what it means when he looks at her. Is he simply impressed with her powers? She can, after all, not only read minds but move anything, not just metal. 

Nonetheless, from the second day of the rebuilding she found herself wanting to look nice, even as she muttered under her breath at herself for being stupid. Erik is much older than she is, even older than the professor. Just because he doesn’t look it doesn’t mean he isn’t. He’d never do anything, and she doesn’t think she actually wants him to.

She sets aside all her practical objections, however, when it’s late at night, the mansion is quiet, and she’s got her hand in her underwear.

She wonders what he’d say if he knew she comes thinking about him: the line of his jaw, his long-fingered hands, his eyes looking into hers.


End file.
